WALKERS
by jckemmerer
Summary: A small group of teenage kids are trying to survive in a post-apocalyptic world... full of zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is the first time I have written/published a story on this site or any other site! So, I am really sorry if you don't like it, but I hope you do! This story is about a group of teenagers, trying to survive in the new world. The new world has Zombies in it. In the story, the zombies are referred to "Walkers" (Sorry walking dead) The story takes place a few months after everything has happened. I will try to get a new chapter up as much as I can, but I go to my dad's house some weekends... so some weeks it will be a lot, some not so much. But anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

"Shh, stay quiet" Chandler said, He motioned to a walker, that was just sitting there, minding its own business, he pointed at me then at the walker. He wanted me to take it out. I nodded my head, "Yes." I walk over to the thing with my Fire-Axe, I sneak up behind it, and slam the axe into the back of its skull. It didn't go all the way through though for the kill. The walker turned around, with the axe still in its head, and jumped on me. I lost grip of the axe though, so I now had no weapon in my hand, I had the knife that I always carry around my belt, but that was to far out of reach now. The walker jumps on me and I try to push him off, but he was a big one. I wasn't strong enough to get him completely off. He was getting really close to my shoulder when I heard a "BAM BAM" and the walker fell off me. I just laid here looking up at the sky, thankful that I am still alive.

"Did he get you?" Asked Chandler still holding his M1911 pistol ready. Chandler is sort of like the leader of this group. He tells us what do and we listen. We have no adults in our tiny group of about Nine, so he took the role of leader. He is about 5'9, and has short brown hair. "No" I replied. He put his gun away and offered me a hand up. I grabbed his hand and got pulled up. Walking over to the dead walker with a bullet hole in its skull, a minute later trying to eat me for a tasty meal, I hear groans. "What's that?" Kara asked. Kara is my girlfriend. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes, more on the shorter side too. We are on a supply run, to the nearest high school, Old Mill. We brought six people with us, Chandler, Kara, Daniel, Nathan, Lizzie and I.

"I don't know, but it sounds kind of close" I say as I retrieve my fire axe. All of a sudden, a horde of about 30 walkers come around the corner. "Quick! Go inside!" Chandler yells as he starts firing into the crowd of the dead. We get the doors open, and everyone goes inside. "Chandler! Get over here!" I yell as he is still shooting into the crowd of zombies. He ignores me and continues to fire. "Keep this door open for us." I tell Daniel as I run out and grab Chandler. I pull him inside and we shut the doors. The dead still continue to bang outside, this might sound like a good thing, but we all know, we're trapped..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So as I post this... I see chapter one only has 4 views... but oh well! That is better than nothing! Haha, I hope you guys are enjoying this! Here is Chapter two!**

**CHAPTER 2: TRAPPED**

We are trapped inside this school, that no one knows how to get around, and could be filled with walkers. We barricade the door with my fire axe and Daniel's baseball bat. We both have knives that we agreed that we would use. So we barricade the door and now we have to find supplies. Chandler says quietly "We have to split into teams. We can either do two teams of three, or three teams of two. The choice is up to you guys." I spoke up "Well, three teams of two would be a lot faster, but two teams of three would be a lot safer." Everyone was thinking, Do we want to get out of here the faster? Or the safest? Lizzie said "We don't need to get out of here fast, those rotters are still at the door. I vote two teams of three" Everyone agreed and we said that it would be, Nathan, Kara, and I in one group, then Chandler, Daniel and Lizzie in the other group. My group had the upstairs level and the other group had the downstairs.

We went into some sort of Science hall way first. We went into a class room, there was nothing in there, we went into the next one... there was 4 walkers. One of them looked like a teacher, the others, teenagers like ourselves. I took out my knife, Kara took out her gun, only to be used in emergencies, and Nathan took out his machete. We went to work. I took out the teacher, stabbing in the eye with my knife, Nathan took out two of the teenagers with one swing of the machete. Then Nathan and I both nodded our heads, and I kicked the last zombie back to Danny, and he stuck his machete right through his head. It was a move that we have both been working on. I will never really get used to killing these things, but you can definitely take out a lot of steam with them. We searched the room and found two boxes of medical bandages, I stuffed them in my bag. Nothing big, we continued down the hall, then we heard the shots from down stairs. We ran down the hall and jumped almost all the steps. That is when we heard Danny yelling "It's going to be alright! We can cut it off! We can save you!" He was talking to Chandler.


End file.
